Yo quisiera ser
by Candy-san
Summary: Songfic: Soul es el mejor amigo de Maka y ella es herida fuertemente en el corazon, por su novio. ¿Que hara Soul para consolarla y como se siente respecto a Maka?  No se si esta cancion ya alla sido usada para otro songfic espero que no xD


_**Hola, hola gente, ¿Cómo andan?, espero que bien Ah y feliz año nuevo. Bueno aquí trayéndoles este nuevo SongFic, los datos están abajo, ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater NI la Canción me pertenece, lo único que es mío es la historia.**_

_**Canción: Yo quisiera**_

_**Artista: Reik**_

_**Pareja: SoulXMaka**_

_**Anime: Soul Eater**_

_Soy tu mejor Amigo,_

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas de amores perdidos…._

Maka llego con lágrimas en sus ojos, triste, en exceso diría yo, dio un portazo y se recargo en la puerta, llevándose las manos a la cara, para evitar que yo viera su llanto.

-Maka ¿Qué sucedió, porque lloras?-

-Soul…..H-Hero…..El…T-Termino conmigo- Dijo Maka con un hilo de voz y lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

-_Ese Maldito imbécil-_ Pensé, sin dejar pasar un minuto me levante del sofá, me acerque y la abrase por la cintura, la verdad no me importaba el porqué, ella puso sus brazos en mi pecho.

…_.Te recargas en mi hombro, Tu llanto no cesa,_

_Yo solo te acaricio, y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel _

_Con tus sentimientos, yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo_

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte_

_De tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido…._

Maka se recargo en mi hombro, llorando, la abrase fuertemente mientras ella lloraba y mojaba mi camisa con su llanto, pero la verdad no me importo, ella abrió su boca para decir algo.

-Soul, ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?-

-No lo sé, Maka, no lo sé- Le decía mientras la abrazaba más.

…_.Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien _

_Tú te desvelas y te desesperas, yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos, yo quisiera se ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada, yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada…._

Me quede callado durante un rato mientras acariciaba su espalda….

…_.Tú te me quedas viendo, y me preguntas que es lo que está pasando y yo no sé qué hacer, si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo quisiera decirte lo que yo siento…_

-Soul… ¿Qué sucede?- Me dice entre sollozos, abrí los ojos en señal de sorpresa, no savia que hacer ante la pregunta….

…_.Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces _

_Y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre,_

_Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas _

_Y te desesperas, yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada, yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada…. _

-Ma…Maka…Yo- Le intente decir

-¿Qué sucede?- Me dijo ella con duda en su tono de voz

-Yo….Espero que me disculpes por lo que voy a hacer-

-¿Qué vas a..?- No la deje continuar, la bese, solo espero que me perdone por esto.

_Yo quisiera ser….._

_Tu llanto (Uuh)Tu risa _

_(Ser tu risa)_

_Yo quisiera ser…._

_Tu llanto (Uuh) Tu risa_

_Uuuh…_

Al principio pensé que simplemente se alejaría y me daría un buen "Maka-chomp" pero después me sorprendí cuando deslizo sus brazos por mi pecho y puso sus manos detrás de mí cuello atrayéndome más hacia su boca.

Nos separamos cuando necesitamos oxígeno.

-Maka…Yo….Lo lamento, sé que estás pasando por un momento muy difícil, mejor me voy- Dije serio en mi voz y separándome de ella, planeando irme a mi cuarto cuando…

-¡Espera Soul!- Me grito mientras me tomaba dela mano -¿Porque lo hiciste?- dijo con un tono serio.

-Porque…-Dije acercándome nervioso-Porque te amo, Maka- Ella abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y me abrazo, me quede paralizado.

- Soul, yo también te amo- Dijo mientras me abrasaba con fuerza el cuello.

-Pero tu….Tú estabas enamorada de Hero ¿No?- Dije un poco dudoso.

-Pues…Veras, él y yo discutimos, y me grito que todos nuestros problemas, eran gracias a ti, que yo era una inútil pecho-plano y después me dijo que solo un hombre como tú me podría soportar, ahí me di cuenta, que era cierto, tu eres el único que me quiere, con defectos y sin ellos….-

Me quede estático mientras la abrazaba ¿Era cierto, no era un sueño? y si lo es, no quiero despertar nunca, mañana ya le partiré la cara al idiota ese, pero por ahora disfrutare este momento… mientras juntaba nuestras labios, cuando terminamos juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Gracias Soul-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por quererme tal y como soy-

Ante esto le sonreí y la volví a besar.

_Yo quisiera ser…_

_Tu llanto_

_(Uuh)_

_Tu risa_

_(Ser tu risa)_

_Yo quisiera ser..._

_Tu llanto, tu risa_

_Uuh_

_FIN_

_**Bien, terminado, uff creo que me quedo demasiado meloso, la verdad no soy muy buena en los songfics (este es mi segundo la verdad) espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no díganme como me quedo: asqueroso, terrible, pésimo, fatal, si es una bazofia, si es demasiada melcocha ¡Díganmelo con un hermoso ( o feo como quieran) Review! Ah y gracias por leer.**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Candy(a perfect enemy)**_


End file.
